


You’re Not Alone

by FlowerRens



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Ending, Ben Solo lives in this, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mentions of Death, TROS Fix-It Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerRens/pseuds/FlowerRens
Summary: A fix-it fic for The Rise of Skywalker in which Rey and Ben are both given life again after the events in Exegol.
Relationships: Reylo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	You’re Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to my Beta, without your help and support this fic wouldn’t be possible.

Ben cradles Rey’s lifeless body in his arms as tears threaten to spill from his eyes. She can’t be gone he thinks to himself, not after all this. He glances around the now empty throne room as if someone remains to help him, to help Rey. Ben pulls her body up against his and holds her against his chest for what he thinks could be the last time. His scavenger, his other pull to the light besides his mother, now gone before he can tell her he loves her. If Rey hadn’t given him a part of her life force when they were fighting on the Death Star, she might be here still. Suddenly Ben’s eyes go wide as realization hits him, I can give her my life force. He knows that his actions may have consequences, but he doesn’t care. He pulls her body away from his, readjusting her in his arms so he’s cradling her again, almost in the same way he was on Takodana two years ago when their paths first crossed. 

Ben’s breathing is shaky as he holds his hand against Rey’s stomach, mind racing over what he’s going to do if this doesn’t work. He shuts his eyes as his breathing slowly evens out and concentrates on transferring his life force to her. Ben sits there for what seems like an eternity as he feels himself grow weaker. He is drawn out of his thoughts by the feeling of Rey’s hand coming to rest on top of his, thus causing him to instantly open his eyes to look down at her. He watches her as she sits up in his arms, mind racing as he tries to think of what to say to her, however, she beats him to it. 

“Ben.” she says just above a whisper as a smile spreads across her face.

He holds her gaze as he moves his hand to rest on the nape of her neck and as she hesitantly places hers against his cheek. Tears continue to well in his eyes as he looks back into hers with the same look of love his father used to give to his mother when he was younger. It’s then that he feels her lips against his. The kiss is one that he reciprocates as he keeps her held against him, not wanting to let go of her anytime soon. It’s over just as soon as it begins, but she keeps her hand against him, against the side of his face where his scar from her saber once was, and it makes him feel cherished.

The feeling of her lips against his still lingers as Ben looks at Rey, a smile spreading across his face as he does so; it’s the first genuine smile he’s experienced since he succumbed to Palpatine’s tormenting all those years ago. Seconds later his smile fades as he feels the newfound light begin to slip from his grasp, I can’t leave her, not yet. Please, I just got her. He watches in pain as the smile fades from her face, instead being replaced by a look of worry as she begins to realize something’s not right. Just as Ben goes to speak, everything goes black around him.

Rey watches in anguish as Ben falls back onto the floor of the throne room. She keeps her hand on top of his as she leans forward, tears slipping silently down her face as she does so. 

“You can’t go…you said I wasn’t alone,” she says hoarsely as she looks down at his lifeless body.

She rests her head against his chest as a sob makes its way through her parted lips. Sure, they won the war, but this doesn’t feel like winning, not without him by her side. 

“Be with me…be with me, Ben.” 

Rey doesn’t know how long she remains huddled next to Ben Solo’s body in the throne room. She knows Finn, Poe, Rose and the rest of the Resistance are waiting for her, but she can’t bring herself to leave him, not yet. She had finally taken his hand and in the blink of an eye he was torn out of her grasp like a ship going into hyperspace. Rey feels empty as she lifts her head off of his chest to look at him for the last time. Ben looks peaceful like this, eyes closed with his hair swept behind his face, she thinks it’s the first time he’s ever truly been at rest. 

Rey is just about to pull herself away from him when she thinks she feels his hand tug softly at hers, causing her eyes to glance back over his face for any sign that he could still be alive. It’s then that she feels the steady rise and fall of his chest from under their palms as his eyes slowly open to meet hers. Neither of them say anything as he sits up, their eyes remain locked and their hands remain intertwined. Rey feels a sigh pass through her lips as Ben pulls her against him. Her arms wrap around him tightly as tears begin flowing freely down her face. 

“I thought I lost you.”

“You could never lose me, Rey. You said it yourself, I’m hard to get rid of.”

A small smile makes its way onto her face upon hearing his remark, but it quickly fades. “How are you alive? I didn’t he-” she’s cut off by Ben pulling back to look at her with glossy eyes that mirror her own.

“My mother. Somehow she passed her life force over to me after I-” he pauses to take a shaky breath. “After I died, that’s why I was able to come back to you, Rey.”

All she can do is nod. Of course Leia would have something to do with it, she wouldn’t want her son to die before he got the chance to truly live. Rey is brought out of her thoughts by Ben squeezing her hand softly.

“You need to go back, your friends are waiting for you.”

“I’m not going anywhere without you, not after all this.”

Ben tucks a strand of hair behind her ear before pressing a kiss to her lips. “Then you won’t have to. I’ll meet you on Tatooine after you go back and celebrate winning the war with your friends.”

“You promise?”

“I promise, sweetheart.”


End file.
